


where were you when i was still kind

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M, fluffy missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She’s always had to beg for affection before. Survived on scraps. Learning how to hold the bounty he gives her every moment, without being asked, is something she’s still navigating.





	where were you when i was still kind

She wakes up tangled in bedsheets. Her eyes flutter open and her whole body tenses on instinct as she hears the clatter of dishes from the kitchen down the hall. Stolas squawks irritably and when she hears a soft male voice reply, shushing her bird patiently, Lilith melts back into the mattress. She stares at the ceiling for a long time, listening to Adam putter around in the kitchen. She feels warm and content in a way she hasn't in centuries. Possibly not since _Him_ \- in the beginning, when He was still kind. 

Growling under her breath, Lilith violently pushes away thoughts of that time. It’s long over now and the man currently trying to be quiet in her kitchen is someone else entirely. She doesn’t think there’s a malicious bone in his body. It’s why she had given him the ring last night. She’d been so ready to kill him that first day but she finds herself more and more reluctant as time passes. He’s just so… _good_. 

She can’t remember the last time she met a mortal - especially a man - so genuinely unselfish. He thinks only of her, constantly. Even when he’d lifted her off the ground and taken her to bed last night she had been his sole focus. He’d _worshipped_ her. Her breath comes a little faster even now as she dwells on it, tangled in sheets and the smell of him still on her pillow. 

What in heaven is she doing?

Before she has time to think on it, Adam tiptoes into the room carrying a tray. He’s bare-chested and wearing a smile that drops when he sees her lying awake. “I’m sorry, Mary. Did I wake you?”

“No - well, yes.” She smiles and it’s strange, how easily she’s grown used to the expression. It had felt frozen at first. Odd, like wearing the wrong size shoe. “But I don’t mind.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he says sheepishly, padding barefoot to the bed and climbing in beside her. He settles the tray in front of her with a flourish and she stares down at the lovely spread he’s prepared. “I hope you’re hungry. I made all your favorites.”

She scans the tray, taking stock of Mary Wardwell’s breakfast preferences. There’s a stack of fluffy pancakes, sunny side up eggs, diced and roasted potatoes, a beautiful loaf of cinnamon bread, and a bowl of strawberries. In the middle of the selection, there’s a little cup of yellow daises he must have picked himself. Lilith swallows, touching a fingertip to the soft petals. She can’t remember the last time anyone had made any effort to do anything for her, much less step outside barefoot to pick flowers for her before dawn. 

Mustering another smile for him, she asks with forced levity, “What’s the occasion?”

“Only that I love you.” He captures her hand, pressing his mouth to her knuckles. “And I can’t wait to marry you.”

She blinks back the sting in her eyes and slips her hand from his, turning to stare once more at the yellow daisies. “Oh.”

Beside her, Adam hesitates. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.”

She should say _yes_. She should be cruel. She should break his heart and throw him out of the cottage. She should get him as far away from her as possible but instead what comes out in a rush is, “No, of course not.” She turns back to him, grasping his hand in hers. Pressing a fingertip to the ring she’d slid onto his finger last night, she says, “Just keep wearing that and I’ll marry you.”

He beams at her and she wonders if he’s always so easily pleased. If it will always be so easy to bring that wide smile to his face. Wonders if she’ll get the chance to find out. Her thoughts scatter to the wind as he surges forward, kissing her soundly. She can’t help the startled noise in the back of her throat, despite how readily she’d given herself to him last night. Despite getting more and more used to such freely given affection. She’s always had to beg for it before. Survived on scraps. Learning how to hold the bounty he gives her every moment, without being asked, is something she’s still navigating. 

Adam cups her face in his gentle hands, kissing her cheeks and trailing his mouth down the bridge of her nose until the smile on her face is entirely involuntary. He laughs softly, kissing the crinkles at the corners of her eyes. “Eat your eggs, darling. They’ll get cold.”

She nods and her hand trembles as she picks up her fork, struggling to get a hold of herself. Honestly, a bit of affection from a silly mortal man and suddenly she can feel her heart beating in her ears. “It looks delicious, Adam,” she says, spearing a potato and silently proud of herself for keeping her voice from quivering. “You’ve outdone yourself again.”

He reaches over and steals a strawberry from her bowl, biting into it. Pressing the other half to her lips, he says, “Anything for you, Mary.”

She almost flinches at the name, wishing not for the first time that he could call her something else instead. Last night, she had longed to hear _Lilith_ slip from his lips. The ache of it lingers even now - for him to know her fully. She suspects such knowledge would make him run away screaming so she forces another smile and lets him feed her a strawberry. 

“What do you think of a fall wedding?” He asks, blushing when she licks the juice from his fingertips. “We could run off somewhere tropical for our honeymoon.”

“Sounds lovely.” She releases his hand, her gaze dropping to the congealing eggs on her plate. Autumn seems so far away here in April and she can’t help wondering if she’ll be able to keep Adam for that long. If she had any sense at all she would pick up the knife resting beside the cinnamon loaf and stab him with it. It would be a mercy compared to what the Dark Lord will do to him, if he ever discovers Lilith’s deception. 

The thought of it sends her heart into her throat. 

She drops her fork, reaching blindly for him. Adam slips his hand into hers, squeezing gently, but he doesn’t say anything. Only watches her patiently, waiting. Satan help her but she rather loves that about him. The way he truly listens to everything she says and remembers it all; like he wants to hear everything and isn’t just waiting for his turn to speak. No one has ever done that before. 

Squeezing his hand back - probably a bit too hard, considering Mary Wardwell is such a small woman - Lilith fights to keep desperation out of her voice as she asks, “Why not now? I mean, not right this second but…soon.” At his silence, she bites her lip. “Unless you have your heart set on the fall, of course-”

“Mary,” he says quietly. She risks a glance at him and he’s grinning. “If we could get married right here, right now, I would do it. The date doesn’t matter to me, sweetheart. It never has. I just want to _be_ _with you_.” 

He tugs on her hand gently and Lilith, too confused to protest, allows herself to be gathered into his arms. Adam has the most peculiar effect on her. The moment he’s close enough, she loses all will to resist him. Before giving her body conscious permission to do so, she’s sitting on his lap with her arms draped around his neck and her legs on either side of his hips. He smells like cinnamon bread and there’s stubble on his cheeks. She leans into his chest, wishing there was a way to absorb him into her, tuck him alongside her heart and keep him safe. 

His strong hands stroke up her back and his touch is warm even through the silk of her nightgown. He tips his head back to look at her and Lilith peers down into his handsome face. He’s probably quite average by mortal standards but the tender way he looks at her and the adoration shining out of his eyes makes him more desirable than even Lucifer had been. 

Toying with the ends of her hair, he says, “Whether it’s today or tomorrow; whether it’s this fall or ten years from now; you name the time and place and I’ll be there.”

She swallows, looking into the kindest eyes she’s ever known, and silently wills him to be strong enough to survive her. “Promise me.”

Adam strokes a lock of hair from her face and she cannot stop herself from leaning into the palm of his hand. His voice heavy with reverence, like he knows somehow what this moment means to her, he says, “I promise, Mary.”

With a bitten off cry, she buries her hands in his hair and leans in to kiss him. His mouth opens beneath hers and he tastes so _pure_ \- like fresh strawberries and honored vows. Adam doesn’t kiss her like he wants to own her or dominate her. He kisses her like she’s a gift he doesn’t deserve, grasping and grateful and afraid to let go. Lilith tightens her hold on him, her nails digging into his scalp, and tries desperately not to think of everything else she was promised so long ago and never received. 


End file.
